leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sanja Milkovic Hays
| Place of birth = , | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Costume Designer }} Sanja Milkovic Hays is a Costume Designer who worked on . Among her creations are the costumes of the Tarlac, Ba'ku, Ellora, Evora and Son'a. http://sanjahays.com/star-trek-insurection/ later, Milkovic Hays worked as a Costume Designer on the sequel , directed by Justin Lin. http://www.innovativeartists.com/upload/HAYS.SANJA.web.resume.pdf Early life and career Milkovic Hays was born in Zagreb, Yugoslavia (now Croatia) and attended the University of Zagreb where she received her masters degree in architecture. While working on period films in Europe, Hays met her future husband, filmmaker and boom operator John Hays and moved with him to the United States. She has started to work in the film industry and has been working as costume designer since 1987. Among her early credits as costume supervisor are the horror film The Blob (1988) and the comedy Destroying Angel (1990) which was filmed in Croatia. Beside working as costumer on the science fiction comedy Meet the Applegates (1990) and the western Tombstone (1993), she also worked as costume designer on the science fiction thriller Hyper Space (1989), the horror thriller Masque of the Red Death (1989), the science fiction comedy Spaced Invaders (1990), the science fiction comedy And You Thought Your Parents Were Weird (1991, working with Christi Work and featuring Susan Gibney and Armin Shimerman), the thriller Treacherous (1993), and the movie The Albatross (1995), directed, written and edited by her husband and on which she also worked as co-producer. Further career Milkovic Hays worked as assistant costume designer on the science fiction blockbuster Stargate (1994, working with Nancy Malone and Christopher Gilman), the feature Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995), and the science fiction lockbuster Independence Day (1996). Further credits as Costume Designer include the crime comedy 8 Heads in a Duffel Bag (1997), the Marvel Comics adaptation Blade (1998), the fantasy film Beowulf (1999), the science fiction film Mission to Mars (2000), the crime thriller Along Came a Spider (2001, with Anton Yelchin), the thriller The Fast and the Furious (2001) and its sequel 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), the action thriller xXx (2002) and its sequel xXx: State of the Union (2005), the action comedy Taxi (2004), the sport drama Gridiron Gang (2006, starring Dwayne Johnson), the fantasy sequel The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) for which she received a Costume Designers Guild Award nomination in the category Excellence in Fantasy Film in 2009, the horror film Piranha 3D (2010), the science fiction film Battle Los Angeles (2011), and the remake Total Recall (2012). Prior to Star Trek XIII, Milkovic Hays worked for director Justin Lin as Costume Designer on the five Fast and Furious features The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Furious 6 (2013), and Furious Seven (2015) and on the pilot episode of the television series Scorpion (2014, produced by Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Justin Lin, and April Nocifora). She also worked as costume designer on four episodes of the television series Sleepy Hollow (2013-2014, featuring John Cho and music by Brian Tyler) and the science fiction sequel Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) and co-produced the documentary Red Carpet Burn in 2014. More recent work as costume designer include the action sequel The Fate of the Furious (2017), the science fiction sequel Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018), and the comic adaptation Captain Marvel (2019, executive produced by Stan Lee and with Lee and Kenneth Mitchell). She has also been attached to Justin Lin's Fast & Furious sequels Fast & Furious 9 (2020) and Fast & Furious 10 (2021). Star Trek interviews * Star Trek: Insurrection - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine, pp. 52-54, "Material Girl" by Larry Nemecek * 1998 , "Costumer Sanja Hayes: Creating Those Alien Rags and Riches" by Deborah Fisher External links * SanjaHays.com – official site * * Sanja Hays at LinkedIn.com * Category:Costume designers